1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toothbrush and particularly to a toothbrush having bristles mating with dental arch and having inter-gingiva sulcus scraping bristles that are able to pierce into inter-gingiva sulcus manually or electrically for removing tartars formed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional toothbrush usually has clusters of bristles fixedly disposed on a block head of the toothbrush. The bristles are shaped in a fixed form. Variation mainly has been focused on shape and angle of block handle, length and material selection of the bristles, etc. A conventional toothbrush generally can only clean outer surface of teeth (as shown in FIG. 1). The bristle A usually cannot move into the interdental area. Moreover, some people do not develop correct way of brushing teeth. Hence most people have some degree of tartar formed on their teeth. Enamel of teeth is often damaged to various degree resulting from poor brushing. Some people even have gum bleeding or affection once in a while. The wrong way of brushing teeth also can cause a toothbrush deformed and become not effective easily.